No Somos Tan Diferentes (Sans x Oc)
by Shizune-10
Summary: Haru y Nick tenian una familia normal, con una madre amorosa y un padre protector cariñoso se querian mucho. Pero la felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, cuando Haru tenia 7 años fue alejada de su familia a un laboratorio para ser usada para experimentos. Tenia 10 cuando trajeron a su hermano para otros experimentos. 9 años despues ella y su hermano logran huír y caer del Monte Ebott.
1. Persecución

**1- Persecución en la tormenta**

Hola mi nombre es Haru y él de mi hermano menor es Nicolás pero le gusta que solo le digan Nick, yo tengo 20 años y mi hermano tiene 12 años, bueno basta de charla.

En estos momento mi hermano y yo nos encontramos corriendo por el bosque en medio de una fuerte tormenta huyendo de los malditos hombres que nos estaban persiguiendo y disparando para llevarnos de vuelta a ese maldito infierno llamado laboratorio. En ese lugar nos hacían cosas horribles e inhumanas, bueno me lo hacían a mi pero gracias a dios que pude lograr que ha mi hermano no le hicieran las mismas torturas y experimentos que a mi me hacían esos desgraciados todos los días.

 **Narra la narradora yo**

Nick: Agh! Dijo mientras caía al suelo porque le había rozado una bala.

Haru: Nick! ¿estás bien? Le preguntó mientras lo revisaba

Nick: Sí Sis sólo estoy un poco agotado por correr mucho, sólo dame un pequeño descanso. Dijo respirando muy agitado.

Haru: En este momento no hay tiempo para un descanso. Dijo mientras lo cargaba en su espalda y seguía corriendo.

Nick: ¡Hey bajamme Sis yo puedo seguir solo! Dijo mientras se movía intentando bajarse.

Haru: No, no puedes y eso lo sabemos los dos, así que deja de moverte que se me hace más difícil con está tormenta. Dijo mientra corría.

Nick: Hey mira allá arriba hay una cueva. Dijo apuntando la cima del monte.

Haru: Tienes razón, tal vez podamos escondernos y descansar un poco. Dijo dirigiéndose hacía la cueva.

 **Pov Haru**

Al oír a los guardias de seguridad seguir el ejemplo, maldije mis temblorosas piernas y de alguna manera se movió aún más rápido.

Nick seguía sosteniéndome en la espalda como un enorme koala, él mantuvo su cara contra la parte posterior de mi cuello y sus brazos y piernas tan apretados que era casi doloroso.

Ignoré sus pequeños temblores y traté de perder a los dos guardias que venían detrás de nosotros. Me golpeo la rama de árbol después de rama de árbol, pero me negué a la lección de su agarre y me negué a ralentizar.

La sangre goteó de un corte en mi mejilla, pero fue lavado tan rápido como llegó. Los pies del onesie hicieron poco para ablandar el suelo debajo de mis pies, haciéndome contento había tanto fango. El agua fluía en corrientes marrones a nuestro alrededor mientras la tormenta seguía furiosa. Árboles doblados en ángulos ridículos, algunos más pequeños incluso rompiéndose por los fuertes vientos.

Rápidamente me quedé atragantado mientras intentaba y fallaba en aspirar aire. La lluvia tan espesa que invadía mis pulmones con cada inhalación, quería parar, respirar, pero los hombres todavía podrían estar detrás de nosotros así que seguía corriendo, yo no iba a correr el riesgo de voltearme a revisar.

Mi cuerpo se sentía casi entumecido mientras seguía, tosiendo agua y entrecerrando los ojos a través de la lluvia, la entrada a una cueva apareció delante de mí y me giré a la izquierda para ir alrededor y subir la montaña más, no quería para quedar atrapado dentro. De repente un rayo golpeó un árbol y se estrelló frente a nosotros, bloqueando el camino.

Nick se mantuvo aún más apretado, si era posible, y sus uñas clavaron en mis costillas, sin duda dejando moretones, ni siquiera me estremecí. El simple dolor no me hizo nada.

La iluminación corrió por el cielo como venas y se estrelló contra el suelo que nos rodeaba. Algunos árboles ardían en llamas que rápidamente se apagaron. Era una locura absoluta, el ruido tan ensordecedor que era desorientador. Los destellos de luz tan frecuentes eran casi como una luz estroboscópica.

La amenaza de los dos guardias fue empujada temporalmente hacia un lado ante este nuevo peligro. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que los cielos estaban tratando de destruirnos. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte de miedo que pensé que saldría de mi pecho.

Confundido y sintiendo enfermo tropecé y de alguna manera lo hice en la cueva que había intentado pasar cerca, mis músculos me gritaron apenas para colapsar, para dejarlos resto, pero apenas lo ignoré y corrí más profundo en la cueva. Estaba oscuro, pero aún podía ver, aunque los relámpagos y destellos de luz colgaban en mi visión cuando parpadeaba.

El ruido ahora sonaba amortiguado y ya no podía continuar, mis piernas simplemente dieron hacia fuera en mí y caí hacia adelante sobre la roca húmeda debajo de nosotros. El peso añadido de Nick me quitó el resto de mi respiración fuera de mí.

El se soltó inmediatamente y se alejó de mi espalda, sacudiendo la bolsa de sus hombros en el proceso. El me sacudía y me empujaba a levantarme, cuando no respondí empezó a asustarse aún más.

Estaba sin aliento y totalmente agotado, ¿que esperaba? Mi cuerpo sólo podía tomar tanto en un día. Mi mente, sin embargo, no estaba cerca de terminar así que me negaba a ceder a la oscuridad que bailaba en mi visión. Sólo necesitaba un momento de descanso y estaría bien. Mi cuerpo podría acabar con el infierno.

Con el sonido de mi voz, se congeló y luego comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, un segundo después el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarme a levantarme mientras luchaba para ponerme de pie. Lamentablemente pesaba bastante para mi pequeña estatura debido a todos mis músculos, su esfuerzo apenas ayudó, pero lo hice de todos modos.

Jadeando levemente me apoyé en el lado de la cueva y le di una palmadita débil en la cabeza, el se sujetó a mi otro brazo como si fuera su línea de vida. Tenía el cabello azabache pegado a la cara y goteaba casi tanto como sus ojos amarillos.

De repente salté y tomé una enorme bocanada de aire antes de dejarla salir lentamente, recuperar mi aliento estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que debería.

Me arrastré hacia adelante más profundo en la cueva, usando la pared de apoyo y arrastrando a Nick junto a mí, no había vueltas ni divisiones en el camino, ni siquiera grandes rocas para esconderse detrás.

No había giros ni divisiones en el camino, ni siquiera grandes piedras para esconderse detrás, mientras caminábamos las paredes parecían cerrarse a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente, apenas pude seguir caminando sin tener que esquivar, no me gustó nada. Me recordó mucho de mi pequeña habitación subterránea.

A Nick no le gustaba, o se aferraba a mí con más desesperación.

Cuando el sendero se desvió bruscamente y una abertura apareció delante de nosotros, mis pasos vacilaron, Nick se golpeó en mi pierna izquierda con un grito y luego miró a mi alrededor para ver por qué había parado.

Una brisa fresca me tocó la cara y las manos, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba empezando a sentir frío, que la luz brillaba y encendía la entrada ante nosotros y podía oír la lluvia aterrizando en alguna parte más allá. Sin embargo, algo no se sentía bien. Era como si todo estuviera conteniendo su aliento y esperando. Por lo que no sabía, pero me puso en el borde.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí vibraciones bajo mis pies, Nick se había congelado completamente y temblaba incontrolablemente, sus ojos amarillos anchos. Entonces empecé a oír algo resonar detrás de nosotros, cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba.

Moví mi cuerpo alrededor y vi que los dos guardias por la esquina y venían corriendo hacia nosotros. Detrás de ellos, las rocas cayeron y chocaron ruidosamente en el pequeño espacio.

 _*¡Mierda, la cueva se está derrumbando!_ * Pensé justo cuando Nick gritó. -¡Es una avalancha de lodo!

No un segundo más tarde estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada con Nick en una mano. Los guardias estaban un poco detrás de nosotros mientras corrían por sus vidas,ni siquiera tratando de capturarnos más. ¡Si no salíamos ahora todos seríamos enterrados vivos!

Pasamos a través de la entrada y de inmediato cavé mis talones en el barro para detenerme. Nick gimió mientras caemos dolorosamente, él a salvo en mi agarre. Frente a nosotros estaba un enorme agujero sin indicación de un fondo. La lluvia y el agua fangosa se derramaban dentro de él desde una grieta en el techo.

Sólo pude ver en choque inducido por el terror como rocas y barro se estrelló a nuestro alrededor. No me vinieron a la mente palabras, mi vida no se reflejó ante mis ojos, nada sucedió como yo sólo estaba temblando de miedo. Íbamos a morir. Finalmente estábamos libre y ahora íbamos a morir. Lloré mientras abrazaba a Nick más fuerte.

Un calor se estaba acumulando en mi pecho a un ritmo acelerado mientras miraba detrás de nosotros en el agujero.

Si nos quedáramos, seguramente moriríamos de ser aplastados hasta la muerte, pero si saltamos ... Aún puede haber esperanza, tal vez el agua se haya reunido en el fondo o algo así.

El calor consumía todo mi cuerpo y, aunque estaba aterrorizada, no dudé. Utilizando todo mi peso, me metí en el hoyo y todos caímos en la oscuridad. Nosotros gritamos, como si no hubiera mañana. Las probabilidades estaban allí no sería uno.

Me maniobré para que Nick aterrizara encima de mí, sin importarme si sobrevivía sin mí. Mi mente brilló a todas las personas que había asesinado, las cosas horribles que había hecho y disfrutaba. Él merecía una mejor oportunidad de vida. Yo no. Nunca yo.

Yo estaba bien con eso. Morir no era algo de lo que tenía miedo. Lo merezco, después de todo. Vivir era algo más aterrador, pero por alguna razón siempre me aferré a él de todos modos. ¿Por qué lo hice? Seguro que no lo sabía. Hubiera sido más fácil desaparecer. Mejor para este mundo. Especialmente después de que sus experimentos tuvieron éxito y los castigos se hicieron más frecuentes y dolorosos para mi.

Tal vez simplemente no quería dar a esos imbéciles la satisfacción de verme caer a mi miedo o romper en mil pedazos. Puedo tener algunas grietas, pero no estaba destrozado. Nunca lo haría.

Una sonrisa real encontró su camino en mi cara ante la revelación. Yo seguía siendo yo. No la destruyeron. Realmente estaba libre ahora. Incluso si yo muriera nunca más me tendrían en sus garras. Me aseguraría de eso.

Con la protección de Nick en mis brazos como mi nuevo objetivo cerré los ojos. Un suspiro de alivio fue el único sonido que hice mientras descendíamos, sin saber cuándo, o si, habíamos golpeado el fondo.

 **Hey eh comenzado esta nueva historia de Undertale, hace tiempo que cierto esqueleto no me dejaba de molestar para que la escribiera ¬_¬ y ahora aquí está el primer capitulo ^_^ .**

Sans: Pero aun no salgo en la historia :(

Yo: No saldrás si sigues molestandome -_-

Sans: Pero en el título y la portada ya está mi nombre ;)

Linka: Puede ser otro Sans, como Ink, Error, BlueBerry, y la lista sigue :D

Yo: Si ella tiene razón :)

Sans: Ustedes dos son malas conmigo T_T

Linka: Bueno shu shu que tenemos que despedirnos de los lectores.

Yo y Linka: Bueno hasta la próxima.


	2. Flowey

**2- Flowey**

 **Narra la narradora yo XD** (Música para el ambiente)

Haru y Nick habían caído por él hoyo que se encontraba en el Monte Ebott, en estos momentos Haru se estaba despertando por los rayos de sol que alumbraban a su cara.

Cuando estuvo despierta por completo miró a su alrededor, estaban sobre una cama de flores amarillas eso debe ser lo que amortiguó su caída hasta aquí.

Vio que a su lado se encontraba Nick todavía dormido para su alivio se estaba despertando también.

Haru: Qué bien que ya estás despertando. Dijo mirándolo

Nick: ¿Dónde estamos Sis? Preguntó levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Haru: No lo se, pero tenemos que encontrar una salida. Dijo levantándose

Nick: Mira allá hay una salida Sis. Dijo mientras corría hacía allá

Haru: ¡Esperame Nick! . Respondió corriendo tras él

Cuando atravesaron la salida vieron que era todo oscuro menos en el centro dónde estaba una flor como las de antes pero está estaba sonriendo.?

Nick: Hey Sis desde cuando las flores sonríen. Le dijo a su hermana

Haru: Tal vez estamos viendo cosas por la caída Bro. Le respondió ella

Ella y su hermano se acercaron un poco a la Flor sonriendo **(** _No,qué no le han dicho que no se acerquen a flores sonrientes? XD_ **).**

?: *¡Buenas! *Soy Flowey. *¡Flowey la flor! :) **(** _No me digas :v_ **)**

Haru: H-hola, yo me llamo Haru. Respondió Nerviosa ( _Hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien que no sea Nick_ )

Nick: ¡Hola! yo soy Nick. Respondió igual que Flowey

Flowey: *Hmmm… *Son nuevos en el SUBSUELO, ¿a qué sí? :)

Haru y Nick: Sí. Le respondieron los dos

Flowey: *Caramba, deben de estar muy confusos :)

Haru: La verdad es que sí, estamos algo confusos Flowey. Le dijo ella

Flowey: *¡Alguien debería enseñarles cómo funcionan las cosas aquí :)

*Supongo que ese tendré que ser yo :) **(** _Yo quiero a mami Toriel no a una flor loca XD_ **)**

Haru: Bueno. Respondió

Flowey: *¿Listos?

*¡Vamos allá! :)

Flowey: ¿Ven ese corazón? ¡Ese es su ALMA, la culminación de tu propio ser! hmmm... el alma de Nick es norma, pero el tuyo Haru no es normal es diferente nunca había visto un alma así, no importa debe ser solo una anomalía tuya. Tu ALMA empieza débil, pero puedes hacerla fuerte si consigues mucho NV.

Nick: ¿Qué es LV? Flowey. Preguntó

Flowey: ¿Qué significa NV? es NIVEL, ¡Pero de AMOR! Respondió

Haru: ***** _Mentira... Mentira... Mentira!... MENTIRA! Eso no es lo que significa NV_ ***** Pensó enojada.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Científico 1: Bien 010 hoy haremos algo diferente a lo que hacemos diariamente. Dijo Sonriendo_

 _Haru: Como diferente? Preguntó ella se encontraba encadenada de las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello, llena de heridas y sangre detrás de unos barrotes en una celda._

 _Científico 2: Si hoy veremos si puedes subir tu_ _ **NV**_ _. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente_

 _Haru:_ _ **NV**_ _? Preguntó confundida_

 _Científico 3: Si_ _ **NV**_ _"_ _ **N**_ _ivel de_ _ **V**_ _iolencia" o_ _ **A.M.O.R**_ _. "_ _ **A**_ _vance de_ _ **M**_ _atanza y_ _ **O**_ _dio sin_ _ **R**_ _azón". Dijo oscuramente._

 _Científico 1: Bueno basta de charla y comencemos con los experimentos. Dijo mientras unos guardias entraban en su celda y la agarraban a la fuerza de las cadenas._

 _Haru: No No! NO Quiero! Grito mientras luchaba contra el agarre de los guardias._

 _Científico2: Vamos 010 no pongas resistencia, sabes que va a ser peor para ti. Dijo sosteniendo un latigo en sus manos._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Flowey: Quieres algo de AMOR, ¿no?

Nick: ¡Si quiero! Respondió alegre

Haru: ... Ella no respondió *Qué estará tramando esta flor* Pensó ella

Flowey: ¡No te preocupes, compartiré un poco contigo!

Flowey: Por aquí abajo, el AMOR se comparte... Con estas pequeñas... "bolitas de amistad". **(** _Si como no "bolitas de amistad" entonces yo te voy a dar un "chanclazo de amistad"_ -_- **)**

Haru: *No creo que eso sean "bolitas de amistad" * Pensó ella sospechosa de Flowey.

Flowey: ¿Están listos?

Nick: ¡Si!

Haru: ... * Debo estar alerta *

Flowey: ¡Atrapa todas!

Nick estaba apunto de atrapar algunas pero Haru lo empujo así ella y él esquivan todas.

Nick: ¡Oye! porque me has empujado Sis. Dijo susurrando.

Haru: Solo sígueme el juego y no atrapes ninguna. Respondió susurrando a él.

Flowey: Oye, Amigo, no han pillado ni una. Probemos otra vez ¿Vale?.

Nick y Haru volvieron a esquivar todas las "bolitas de amistad".

Flowey: ¿Es una broma? ¿Son tontos? ¡ . !.. "Bolitas de amistad".

Haru: *Sabía que algo no estaba bien* Hey Nick esquiva todas. Le susurro

Ella y Nick volvieron a esquivar todas.

Flowey: Parece que saben lo que está pasando aquí, ¿eh? Dijo con cara macabra.

Flowey: Y que sólo quieren verme sufrir.

Flowey: Mueran. Dijo mientras ríe malvadamente

Haru agarró a Nick y lo puso detrás de ella para protegerlo, esperando el ataque pero de la nada apareció una bola de fuego que le dio a Flowey.

?: Qué criatura tan terrible, torturando a unas almas tan jóvenes e inocentes...

 **Aquí el capítulo 2 ya terminado y subido espero que les guste y lo disfruten ^^. Todavía hay un esqueleto molestando para que aparezca ya ¬_¬**

Sans: Sigo sin aparecer, ¿que la historia no se trata de mi? ;_;

Yo: Si pero tu apareces en Snowdin, no en las Ruinas :(

Linka: Si aquí aparece Toriel no tú, saco de huesos flojos :v

Sans: Porque son tan malas conmigo T_T

Yo y Linka: Porque queremos :v

Linka: Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo :D

Yo: Hey esa es mi linea :v

Linka: El que se fue a la villa perdió su linea :v

Sans: No es así el dicho -.-'

Yo: Bueno ya hasta la próxima.


	3. Las Ruines y Toriel

**Las Ruinas y Toriel**

 **Pov Haru**

Sabía que esa flor no era de confiar, me puse delante de Nick para protegerlo de las "bolitas de amistad". Éramos libres por fin y ahora estamos a punto de ser asesinados por una flor que forma de morir eh. Estaba esperando el final cuando una bola de fuego apareció y atacó a flowey, la expresión que puso al recibir el ataque no tiene precio jaja.

?: Qué criatura tan terrible, torturando a unas almas tan jóvenes e inocentes...

Apareció otro monstruo tipo cabra, ella debe ser el que nos salvó de Flowey, debo estar alerta puede ser una trampa de ella.

?: No tengan miedo mis niños. Soy TORIEL, la guardiana de las RUINAS. Dijo

Nick: Entonces ¿no nos harás daño como Flowey? Preguntó todavía detras de mi.

Toriel: No mis niños. Paso por este lugar todos los días para ver si alguien ha caído. Contestó

Haru: ¿Alguien más ha caído demás de nosotros? Pregunte

Toriel: Ustedes son los primeros humanos que han llegado en mucho tiempo. Le respondió

Toriel: ¡Vengan! Los guiaré por las catacumbas. Dijo

Nick: Hey Sis ¿vamos? Me preguntó

Haru: *No tenemos otra opción...* Si vamos. Le dije sonriendo.

Toriel: Por aquí. Dijo

Nosotros la seguimos hasta llegar al frente de una entrada con escaleras.

Nick: Sis ¿Qué es eso que brilla? Me preguntó mientras nos acercamos a eso brillante. Cuando lo tocamo apareció un cartel en nuestra mente.

 *** (La sombra de las Ruinas se cierne, llenandote de Valentía y Determinación)**

Y luego otro cartel aparecio.

 **Nick LV 1**

 **Haru LV 50**

 **Ruinas-Entrada**

 ***Salvar *Volver**

Nosotros presionamos Salvar y subimos por las escaleras hacia la otra sala donde se encontraba Toriel esperandonos.

Toriel: Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar niños inocentes. Permítanme educarlos en el funcionamiento de las RUINAS. Dijo

Haru/Nick: Bueno. Respondimo Nick y yo.

Toriel presiono unos botones que se encontraban en el suelo y luego una palanca que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Toriel: Las RUINAS están llenas de puzzles. Dijo

Nick: !¿Enserio?! Le preguntó entusiasmado, mi hermano realmente ama los puzzles.

Toriel: Si. Antiguos mecanismos, desviaciones y llaves. Uno debe resolverlos para moverse de una sala a otra. Contestó

Nick: ¡Increible! no puedo esperar a resolverlos. Respondió con estrella en los ojo.

Toriel: Por favor, acostumbrese a ellos. Dijo

Nick corrió y presiono los dos botones que quedaban sin presionar en el suelo, luego volvió a mi lado y seguimos a Toriel a la siguiente sala.

Toriel: Para progresar aquí, necesitarán activar varios interruptores, no se preocupen he marcado los que necesitan activar. Nos dijo y luego siguió caminando.

Nick: Hey Sis dejamelo a mi. Dijo el muy feliz

Haru: *Hace tiempo que no lo veo tan animado* Esta bien. Le dije

Nick activo los interruptores que estaba marcado.

Toriel: ¡Espléndido! Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeño. Ahora avancemos a al siguiente sala. Le dijo a Nick con una cálida sonrisa. Nosotros la seguimos.

Toriel: Como humanos que viven en el SUBSUELO, los monstruos los atacaran. Deberán estar preparados para tal situación.

Haru/Nick: Ok. Dijeron

Toriel: ¡Ahora bien, no se preocupen! El proceso es simple. Cuando se encuentren con un monstruo, entrarán en una LUCHA.

Haru: ¿Como en una lucha? ¿tendremos que pelear contra ellos? Pregunte

Toriel: Si pero mientras estén en una LUCHA, entablen una conversación amistosa. Ganen tiempo, vendré a resolver el conflicto. Me contestó

Haru: Está bien.

Toriel: Practiquen hablando con el maniquí. Nos dijo

Haru: Vamos Nick intentemoslo. Le dije sonriendo

Bueno: Pero tu primero Sis. Me dijo

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me acerque al maniquí, cuando me acerque entre como en una lucha como había dicho Toriel. Había cuatro opciones 🔪 LUCHAR, ))) ACTUAR, 🎁 OBJETO y ✖ PIEDAD. Yo elegí ACTUAR, *Hablar.

Haru: Hola, que tal mi nombre es Haru y el suyo ¿cual es? Le hable amablemente y apareció otro cartel:

 ***No se ve que tenga muchas ganas de charlar**

 ***TORIEL parece feliz contigo *¡HAS GANADO! *Consigues 0 PS y 0 de Oro.**

Toriel:¡Ah, muy bien! Se te da muy bien. Me felicito feliz

Haru: No fue gran cosa. Dije un poco sonrojada *Hace tiempo que no recibo ningun cumplido...*

Toriel: Muy bien ahora es el turno de Nick. Dijo

Él se acerco al maniquí .

Nick: ¡Hola! me llamo Nick y quiero que seamos amigos. Dijo sonriendo y DETERMINADO.

 ***No se ve que tenga muchas ganas de charlar. *TORIEL parece feliz contigo *¡HAS GANADO! *Consigues 0PS Y 0 de Oro.**

Toriel: ¡Ah, muy bien! Ati también se te da muy bien Nick. Dijo feliz La seguimos a otra sala.

Toriel: Hay otro puzzle en esta sala...

Nick: ¡Yo quiero resolverlo! Dijo muy estusiasmado

 **Mientras que es otro lado...**

?: Hace tiempo que ese humano genocida apareció por aquí... espero que nunca vuelva a aparecer de nuevo.

?2: ¡HEY SACO DE HUESOS FLOJOS DONDE ESTAS! SANS POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO, TE EH BUSCADO POR TODOS LADOS.

Sans: Perdón Bro estaba patrullando, y ¿para que me buscabas? Preguntó

Papyrus: PARA QUE PRUEBES MI GRAN PLATO DE ESPAGUETTI NYE JEJEJE.

Sans: Bueno entonces espero... llenarme hasta los huesos hehehe.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! Grito enojado por su chiste

Sans: Bueno, no te enojes solo fue un chiste Paps. Dijo

Papyrus: OYE SANS ¿CREES QUE PRONTO ALGÚN HUMANO CAERÁ DE NUEVO? Le preguntó entusiasmado.

Sans: No lo se Paps. Contestó

Papyrus: OH BUENO... dijo un poco desanimado

Sans: Hey ¿no me ibas a dar de probar tu espaguetti que hiciste? Preguntó tratando de animarlo.

Papyrus: ¡OH CIERTO, APUREMONOS O SE VA A ENFRIAR! Dijo agarrandolo de la mano corriendo hacía la casa olvidándose del tema del humano.

Sans: * _he por lo menos eh hecho que se olvide del humano_ * Hey Paps anda más despacio. Dijo

Papyrus: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO SI NO NOS APURAMOS ESE PERRO BLANCO SE VOLVERÁ A COMER MI PASTA!

 **En las Ruinas** **(** _sigue narrando Haru_ **)**

Estábamos yendo para resolver el siguiente puzzle cuando de repente apareció una rana o eso creo que es.

 *** ¡Froggit te ataca!**

Nick usó **actuar *Elogiar** luego apareció Toriel y ahuyento a Froggit. El puzzle era muchos pinches en el suelo, Toriel nos agarró de la mano y nos llevó al otro lado ella dijo que era peligroso por ahora. Pero Nick y yo lo cruzamos juntos otra vez y luego fuimos con Toriel.

 **(** _Ya saben que es lo que sigue después y esto se está haciendo demasiado largo, ahora pondré cuando están luchando_ **)**.

En estos momentos luego de haber llegado a la casa de Toriel, nos fuimos a dormir despertamos ella nos ofreció un pie de canela y caramelo. Y ahora estamos a punto de luchar para poder salir de las Ruinas, pero Nick y yo no queremos luchar con ella así que tratamos de hablar con ella pacíficamente. Ella nos atacó igual pero luego nos dejó ir.

Toriel: No los detendré si se quieren ir de las Ruinas, pero entiendan que si se van no vuelva por favor.

Haru: No, ya te lo dijimos nosotros solo vamos a explorar el resto del Subsuelo, Volveremos Mamá. Le dije ya que ella se convirtió como una madre para nosotos.

Nick: Si Haru tiene razón, Mami Toriel. Le dijo

Toriel: Oh, mis niños siempre vengan cuando con algunas lágrimas para después darnos un fuerte abrazo.

Hau/Nick: Lo haremos. Dijimos para luego pasar por la puerta por un largo pasillo. En el final se encontraba hermosa y linda flor * _notese el sarcasmo_ * esperándonos.

Flowey: Listos. Muyyyyyy listos. Se creen de lo más inteligentes ¿eh? En este mundo es MATAR O MORIR. Han podido jugar con sus propias reglas. Le han perdonado la vida a una persona. Ji, ji, ji... Apuesto a que se sienten genial. No han matado a nadie esta vez. ¿Pero qué harán si se encuentran con un asesino despiadado? Morirán y morirán y morirán. Hasta que se cansen de intentarlo. ¿Qué harán entonces? ¿Sus frustraciones los llevaran a matar? O se rendirán y abandonaran este mundo... ¿... Heredando YO así el poder de controlarlo? Soy el principe de este mundo y su futuro. No se preocupen, mis pequeños monarcas, mi plan no es el regicidio. Esto es MUCHO más interesante.

Haru: Maldita flor parlante psicópata, porque no traje el veneno para yuyos. Dije

Nick: Jajaja bueno hay que continuar Sis Me dijo

Presiento que esto será una aventura muy interesante...

 **Hey aquí ya el cap 3, hay dos personas que no voy a nombrar que me amenazaron para que cierto esqueleto apareciera en este cap en vez del siguiente ¬_¬.**

Sans: Es que no aparecía :v

Linka: Si y él me insistió tanto para que te convensa de aparecer.

Yo: No querras decir soborno tanto para que aparezca -_-

Linka: ... Bueno eso tambien :v

Sans: Bueno ya basta de pelear por mi chicas ;)

Linka y Yo: ¡Aquí nadie está peleando por ti SACO DE HUESOS FLOJOS! :(

Sans: Bueno pero no me griten T_T

Yo: Bueno quiero decir que más adelante aquí mi amiga Linka va a aparecer en la historia :D

Linka: Seee ! :3

Yo: Y sera la novia de Jerry

Linka: ¿¡QUE!? *Saca un cuchillo* Si lo haces haré la ruta genocida :v

Yo: Hey te he dicho que dejes ese cuchillo que podría ser de Chara o Jeff, Solo era una broma no serás la novia de Jerry jajaja XD.

Sans: Hehehe debiste ver tu cara cuando dijo eso hehe.

Linka: Ya te esta afectando estar mucho con Sans -_-

Yo: Bueno hasta el proximo cap ^^


	4. Reencuentro y hermanos esqueletos

**4\. Reencuentro y hermanos esqueletos**

 **Narro yo porque si XD**

Haru y Nick se encontraban ya fuera de las Ruinas, se sorprendieron de la nieve que había y también por el frío que hacía.

Nick: H-hace mucho frío aquí. Dijo temblando de frio

Haru: Yo no siento tanto frío, pero si tu tienes frío te doy mi campera. Respondió normal

Nick: No, puedo soportarlo. Dijo

Haru: Bueno * _Luego te voy a obrigar ponerte para que no te refríes_ *

Ella y Nick se acercaron a los arbustos porque habían escuchado algo.

Nick: ¿Por qué hay una cámara escondida en los arbustos? Se preguntó

Haru: No lo se, pero mejor vámonos. Dijo empezando a caminar.

Por el camino vieron una rama tirada en el suelo lo pasaron por encima de ella. Después escucharon un chasquido de algo rompiéndose detrás de ellos, cuando lo hicieron vieron que la rama estaba rota.

Haru: Comó es posible que se rompa como si nada. Dijo luego sintió como si la estuvieran siguiendo.

Nick: ... * _Escucho algo por las puertas de las Ruinas ¿será Toriel?_ * Hey Sis escucho algo que viene a traves de las Ruinas. Le dijo

Haru: Vamos a averiguar que es. Dijo para caminar hacia la puerta de las Ruinas otra vez.

Cuando se acercaron escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta, vieron como la puerta se abría y salía una chica algo apurada y lastimada.

Nick: ... * _Se me es conocida esa chica, siento que ya la he visto antes_ *

Haru: * _No puede ser... ¿de verdad es ella?_ * ...

 **Pov ?** **Narra ?**

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque, ¿por qué? estaba huyendo de unos hombres que me querían capturar de nuevo. He escuchado que mi amiga y su hermano lograron escapar durante una noche de tormenta y aún no los encuentran. Por eso decidí escaparme yo también, aproveche que el maldito guardia se olvidara sus llaves en mi celda.

Hombre1: ¡Vamos hay que atraparla! Gritó uno de los que me perseguían

Hombre2: ¡No podemos dejarla escapar a ella también! Gritó otro, empezando a dispararme.

Hombre3: ¡Disparen pero no a puntos vitales, no la queremos muerta! Gritó disparandome.

Empecé a correr más rápido, vi delante de mí había una cueva yo sin pensarlo dos veces me empecé a dirigir hacia ella. Me adentre dentro y me detuve porque delante de mí había un gran hoyo, estaba atrapada entre los hombre y el hoyo.

Hombre1: Estas atrapada zorrita. Dijo sonriendo

?: Nop, yo soy libre no volveré a ese infierno de laboratorio nunca más. Dije mientras sonreía

Hombre2: Y ¿Donde piensas ir? no tienes escapatoria. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

?: ¡En serio crees que no tengo salida? Estas equivocado. Dije mientras me tiraba al hoyo.

Me desperté en una "cama" de flores, me levante, conocí a una flor loca que quiso matarme, una mamá cabra sobreprotectora y un un fantasma. Que luego tuve que luchar contra Toriel, me despedí y me volvi a encontrar con la flor loca que me dijo todo un hermoso discurso *notese el sarcasmo*. Todavía tenía las heridas de las balas que me habian solo rozado por suerte, pero aún eran feridas por tratar.

Y ahora me encontraba saliendo de las Ruinas para encontrarme con ¿nieve? ...

 **Fin Pov ?** **Narra la Narradora yo XD**

?: ¿Nick? ¿Haru? Preguntó sorprendida

Haru: No puede ser Li- Fue interrumpida por Nick.

Nick: ¡Sis Linka! Grito feliz corriendo a abrazarla.

Linka: Hey Nick si que has crecido mucho, la ultima vez que te vi que eras más pequeño. Dijo para luego ver a Haru aún mirándola. -Hey vamos ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo también?

Haru en ese momento reaccionó y corrió feliz a abrazar a su amiga.

Haru: Linka... no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Dijo aún abrazandola.

Linka: Yo también...

Luego de eso siguieron caminando pasando la rama rota, hasta que notaron que una sombra los estaba siguiendo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de puerta-puente.

Haru: ¿Esto es una puerta? Preguntó

Linka/Nick: Ni idea. Contestaron

Iban a cruzar la puerta-puente cuando alguien empezó a acercarse por detrás...

?: Humanos. ¿Que no saben cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo? Dense la vuelta y dadme la mano.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta, Nick le dio la mano cuando lo hizo un sonido pedorro se escuchó y Linka y Haru no pudieron evitar reírse de Nick por caer en la broma.

?: Jeje... el viejo truco del cojín pedorro en la mano. SIEMPRE tiene gracia. En fin, son humanos, ¿verdad? Me parto. Soy Sans. Sans el esqueleto.

Nick: Hey ustedes dos paren de reirse. Dijo a Linka y Haru que aún se reían de él.

Haru: jaja es que caíste en la broma que Linka te hizo hace mucho tiempo. Dijo dejando de reír.

Linka: Si jaja. Dijo también dejando de reír.

Nick: Bueno Sans ¿que haces por aquí? Preguntó

Sans: Se supone que debo estar al tanto por si vienen humanos. Pero... Saben que... No me apetece capturar a nadie.

Linka: Que bien porque o sino Nick te atacará. Dijo para molestar al nombrado.

Sans: Ahora bien, mi hermano Papyrus... Es un FANÁTICO de la caza de humanos. Oye, de hecho, creo que ese de ahí es él.

Linka: ¡Que! Nick al ataque. Le ordenó a él

Nick: ¡Oye! no soy un perro para darme órdenes. Le contestó

Sans: Tengo una idea. Pasen por este chisme con forma de verja. Sí, ustedes pasen. Mi hermanucho hizo las barras demasiadas anchas.

Ellos pasaron cómo le había dicho Sans.

Sans: Rápido, tu chico escóndete detrás de esa lámpara de forma conveniente y ustedes dos escóndanse detrás de mí puesto de vigía.

Hicieron lo que les dijo, justo después vino otro esqueleto pero este era más alto que Sans.

Sans: ¿Qué pasha manucho?

Papyrus: ¡TU SABES QUE "PASHA", HERMANO! HAN TRANSCURRIDO OCHO DÍAS Y TADAVÍA NO HAS... RECALIBRADO TUS ¡PUZZLES! ¡SÓLO MERODEAS FUERA DE TU PUESTO! ¿¡QUÉ HACES SIQUIERA?!

Nick Haru y Linka solo escuchaban toda la conversación de los hermanos, estas dos viendo toda la situación muy divertido.

Sans: Observó esta lámpara. Es muy Chula. ¿Quieres verla?

Haru/Linka: Jajaja. se le escaparon unas risitas a las dos, Sans las escucho.

Papyrus: ¡NO! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO! ¡¿Y SI UN HUMANO PASA POR AQUÍ!? ¡QUIERO ESTAR PREPARADO! ¡SERÉ QUIEN LO HAGA! ¡DEBO SER QUIEN LO HAGA! ¡CAPTURARÉ A UN HUMANO! ENTONCES YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS... ¡CONSEGUIRÉ TODO LO QUE MEREZCO POR COMPLETO! RESPETO... RECONOCIMIENTO... ¡POR FIN PODRÉ UNIRME A LA GUARDIA REAL! LA GENTE ME PEDIRA QUE SEA SU ¿"AMIGO"? ME BAÑARE EN UNA DUCHA DE BESOS CADA MAÑANA.

Sans: hmm... A lo mejor esta lámpara te ayuda.

Haru/Linka: Jajajaja. volvieron a reír.

Nick: ¡Hey no se rian de mi! Les susurro a las dos.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO! ¡PESADO DE VAGO! ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES SENTARTE Y HARAGANEAR! ¡CADA DÍA TE VUELVES MÁS Y MÁS PEREZOSO!

Linka: Jajaja como un oso perezoso jaja. Dijo bromeando

Haru: Jajaja Si jajaja. Riendo, Sans les escuchaba a ambas.

Sans: Oye relájate. Hoy he hecho una tonelada de trabajo. ¿O aCalcio lo dudas? ;)

Linka/Nick/Haru: Jajajaja. rieron los tres, haciendo ensanchar más la sonrisa de Sans.

Papyrus: ¡SANS!

Sans: Venga. Estas sonriendo.

Papyrus: ¡LO SE Y LO ODIO! AY... POR QUÉ ALGUIEN TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO... TIENE QUE HACER TANTO POR UN POCO DE RECONOCIMIENTO.

Sans: Parece que esfuerzas mucho... Hasta la médula ;)

Linka/Nick/Haru: Jajajaja. rieron, haciendo ensanchar más la sonrisa de Sans.

Papyrus: ¡AGH! IRÉ A ATENDER MIS PUZZLES... ¿EN CUANTO A TU TRABAJO? DOBLATE UN POCO MÁS... ¡EL "ESPINAZO"! ¡NYE JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡JE!

Sans: Vale, ya pueden salir. Aviso

Linka: Jajaja Crei que me iba a morir dela risa. Dijo parando de reír.

Nick: Jajaja Aunque estuvo mencionando donde me encontraba, fue gracioso. Dijo

Haru: Jajaja Tienes razón. Estuvo de acuerdo.

Sans: Deberían irse. Podría volver. Y si lo hace... tendrán que aguantar más de mis hilarantes chistes ;)

Haru: Bueno, aunque eso no estaría mal ;)

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Sans los llamó de nuevo.

Sans: De hecho oye... Odio molestarlos, pero ¿me harian un favor?

Linka: Depende. Dijo

Haru: ¿Qué favor? Preguntó

Sans: Estaba pensando... Últimamente mi hermano ha estado algo depre... Nunca ha visto a un humano, y verles tal vez le alegre el día. No se preocupen, no es peligroso. Incluso si intenta serlo.

Linka: Claro porque no. Dijo

Haru: Si no hay problemas. respondió * _Se parece a mi cuando animaba a Nick cuando estaba triste_ * Pensó

Nick: ¡Lo alegraré tanto que nunca volverá a estar depre! Contestó

Sans: Mil gracias. Estaré delante.

Haru: Bueno, en marcha tenemos un esqueleto que alegrar. Dijo caminando delante

Linka/Nick: ¡Si! Respondieron siguiéndola

Reencontrarte con tu amiga, hacer nuevos amigos y reírte de sus chistes te llena de DETERMINACIÓN❤.

 **¡Hey aquí de nuevo con otro cap, como siempre espero que les guste y en este cap aparecio mi querida amiga Linka ^^ y también Sans y su hermano el gran Papyrus!**

Sans: ¡Si por fin aparecere mucho más seguido! \:D/

Linka: Y yo apareci por fin \:3/

Yo: Bueno, me alegro que los dos estén muy feliz po aparecer :)

Sans: Claro linda gracias ;)

Yo: D-de nada /

Linka: Aquí huelo salseo~

Sans/Yo: ¡Callate! /

Yo: Bueno hasta el próximo cap :3


	5. Snowdin, Bromas y Puzzles!

**5\. Snowdin, Bromas y Puzzles!**

Narra Linka XD

Nos despedimos de Sans y seguimos caminando, delante había como un brillo y dos caminos. Yo me acerque al brillo ese y...

 _ ***(La conveniencia de esa lampara te llena de Justicia y Perseverancia)**_

Y me apareció un cartel. Luego Haru y Nick lo tocaron y aparecio la misma frase pero diferente el final decia _**Determinación**_ y _**Valentia**_ , presionamos Salvar .

Haru: ¿Por cual camino vamos? Nos Preguntó

Nick: Primero vamos el del Arriba. Dijo

Linka: Muy bien eso es utilizar la nariz. Dije para molestarlo un poco.

Nick: ¡Hey! te dije que no soy un perro. Me dijo enojado

Haru: Bueno ya, basta y vamos por el camino de arriba. Dijo

Pero cuando se dirigia hacia alla apareció un pajaro? Haru preciono Actuar *descripción.

Luego ese pájaro contó un mal chiste y la atacó, Haru igual se rió de su chiste, el pájaro se puso feliz y quedó satisfecho por lo "cool" que era su chiste, ella perdono al pájaro y consiguió 12 de oro.

Linka: ¿Hay que hacer eso con todos los monstruos que quiera pelear con nosotros? Pregunte

Haru: Si, todos son buenos pero no confían en los humanos, por algo que sucedio en el pasado. Me contestó

Nick: Si quieres te contamos la historia de porque no confian en los humanos. Dijo

Yo dije que si, entonces mientras caminamos hacia el camino del Norte, cuando llegamos había una caña clavada en la tierra... Nosotros decidimos recoger el sedal, todo lo que había era una foto de un monstruo de aspecto raro... Que decía: ¡llámame! ¡aquí tienes mi número! Jajaja Devolvimos el sedal al agua.

Luego caminamos hacía el otro camino donde más adelante se encuentran Sans y su hermano Papyrus, estaban charlando de una tal Undyne.

Papyrus: PUES, COMO ESTABA DICIENDO SOBRE UNDYNE,

Jajajaja Ellos nos vieron y comenzaron a dar vueltas hasta quedar de espaldas a nosotros, estos dos son muy divertidos jaja.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ESO SON ... ¿¡HUMANOS!?

Sans: Ehhh... De hecho, creo que eso es una roca.

Nosotros nos dimos la vuelta y efectivamente había una roca detrás de nosotros. Estoy segura que esa roca no estaba antes ahí...

Papyrus: OH.

Sans: Oye ¿qué es eso delante de la roca?

Papyrus: ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

Jajaja oh ese Sans, ahora estan susurrando?

Papyrus: (¿ESO, SON HUMANOS?)

Sans: (Si)

Papyrus: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡SANS! ¡POR FIN LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

UNDYNE VA HA... VOY HA SER... SERÉ TAN...

Papyrus: ¡POPULAR! ¡POPULAR! ¡POPULAR! ..."EJEM" ¡HUMANOS NO PASARÁN DE ESTA ÁREA! ¡YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS LOS DETENDRÉ! ¡ENTONCES LOS CAPTURARE! ¡SE LOS ENVIARAN A LA CAPITAL! ENTONCES ¡ENTONCES! NO SE BIEN QUE SIGUE DESPUÉS. ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO! CONTINÚEN... ¡SOLO SI SE ATREVEN! ¡NYE JEJEJEJEJEJE! ***se va***

Sans: Bueno, eso ha ido bien.

Haru: * _Papyrus no sabe que si nos capturan nos mataran para obtener nuestra alma..._ *

Linka: Oye Sans ¿te cuento un chiste? Dije sonriendo

Sans: Okey.

Haru/Nick: * _Ya cayó en sus bromas_ *

Linka: ¿Porqué la gallina cruzo la calle?

Sans: Porque

Linka: Para ir a la casa del Tonto.

Sans: Jajajaja

Linka: *Toc *toc

Sans: ¿Quien es?

Linka: La gallina... jajajaja *Cayó en la broma jaja*

Sans: . . . . .

Haru: Jajaja caiste jajaja

Nick: Jajajaja Si jaja

Sans: Bueno, ustedes tranquilos. Yo les cubro la columna vertebral ;)

Haru: Jajaja Okey, oye Sans ¿quieres acompañarnos un rato?

Sans: Hmm... ok, pero solo un rato. Respondió

Vaya. . . . Haru no es de confiar enseguida en las personas, yo aquí huelo un poco de amor en el aire~ 7u7. Bueno estaba caminando hasta que apareció otro monstruo.

Yo presione Actuar *Ignorar luego me ataco y yo esquive todas volvi a presionar *Ignorar volvio a atacarme y lo perdone por fin.

Sans: Hey te fue muy bien. Me felicito

Linka: No fue gran cosa, a los que quieren presumir solo hay que ignorarlos un poco. Dije sonriendo.

Sans: Bueno, eh visto que tienes LV25, por casualidad ¿no habrás matado a nadie? ¿no? o si. El me preguntó.

Linka: No. . . . Le respondí con mi pelo tapandome los ojos * _Esa pregunta me trae muy malos recuerdos del hombre que mataron a mi padre y a mi madre. . . ._.*

Sans: . . . . .

 **Narra Haru**

El aire era tan pesado que estoy segura que se podría cortar con un cuchillo como si fuera pan. Tenía que hacer algo para que esto parara, mire a mi alrededor para buscar algo con que cambiar de tema rápidamente. Pero no encontraba nada...

Nick: Hey Sans, ¿de quien es esa caja de cartón que se encuentra allí? Preguntó

Haru: Si *Bien hecho Nick*

Sans: Acérquense a ver lo que dice y lo sabrán. Dijo

Linka, Nick y yo nos acercamos a la caja de cartón, había un párrafo que decía: " _OBSERVAS EL MUY BIEN ELABORADO PUESTO DE VIGÍA. QUiEN PUDO HABER CONSTRUIDO ESTO, TE PREGUNTARAS. . . . ¡APUESTO QUE HA SIDO ESE GUARDIA REAL TAN FAMOSO! (NOTA: AÚN NO SOY UN GUARDIA TAN FAMOSO.)_ "

Nick: Oh es de Papyrus, ¡debí saberlo! Dijo

Linka: Aww, que tierno. Dijo ella

Luego de eso seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un cartel que decía: ( **¡NO TE MUEVAS!)**

Sans: Hey en este puesto de vigía se encuentra Doggo. Nos dijo

Haru: ¿Doggo? Pregunte

Sans: Doggo es uno de los perros de la guardia real. Contestó

Nick: ¡¿Es un perro!? Preguntó emocionado

Sans: Si eso dije. Le contestó

Nick: Yo me encargo de él. Dijo

Cuando Nick estuvo delante del puesto de vigía apareció Doggo.

Doggo: ¿Se ha movido algo? ¿Era mi imaginación? Solo puedo ver cosas que se mueven. Si algo SI se ha movido. . . Por ejemplo un humano. . . ¡Me aseguraré de que NUNCA más se vuelva a mover!

Nick empezó su pelea y presiono Actuar *acariciar *Doggo parece sospechar de tus movimientos.

Doggo: ¡No te muevas ni un poquito! Dijo para luego atacar.

Nick no se movió como le había ordenado Doggo. *Doggo no parece encontrar nada. Luego de eso Nick volvió a acariciarlo otra vez, *Has acariciado a Doggo.

Doggo: ¡QUÉ! ¡HE SIDO ACARICIADO!

Luego volvió a atacar a Nick pero él no se movió ni un poquito. Y lo volvió a acariciar otra vez.

Doggo: ¡DE DONDE VIENE ESO!

Nick lo acarició de nuevo.

Doggo: ¡NO TIENE FIN!

Nick luego por fin lo perdono.

Doggo: A-A-Algo me ha acariciado. . . . Algo que no se está m-m-moviendo. . . . ¡Voy a necesitar algunos aperitivos para superar esto!

Haru/Linka: Jajaja. Nos reímos

Sans: Hey Doggo, tranquilo solo son unos amigos míos. Dijo

Doggo: Entonces ¿lo que no se estaba moviendo era tu amigo?

Sans: Si.

Nick: Fui yo quien te acaricio Doggo, perdón si te asuste. Respondió

Sans: Naa esta bien a él le gusta que le acaricien. Le dijo

Nick: ¿¡Entonces puedo seguir acariciándolo!? Preguntó feliz

Sans/Doggo: Si/¡No!

Al final termino Doggo dejándose acariciar por Nick y Sans jajaja.

Linka: jaja Sabía que los perros se llevaban bien entre si jajaja. Dijo riendose

Nick: ¡Te eh dicho millones de veces que no soy un perro! Le Dijo

Haru: * _Hace tiempo que no veía a Linka y a Nick tan felices como ahora. . . ._.*

.

.

 _ **Qué tu amiga se lleve bien con los monstruos, hacerle una broma a Sans y ver a todos felices te llena de**_ __ _ **VALENTÍA**_.

 **Hey aquí el cap 5, hay personas que me estaban apurando para que lo suba rapido, pido perdón por tardarme mucho.**

Sans: No hay problema linda te tomaste tu tiempo ;)

Yo: B-bueno /

Linka: Es que te tardaste casi todo el día :v y sigo creyendo que aquí hay zalzeo~ 7u7

Sans: Bueno tal vez lo hay ;) *agarra a Shisune de la cintura*

Linka: ¡Lo sabía! :3

Yo: S-Sans s-sueltame *sonrojada*

Linka: Oh por dios lemmon *¬*

Yo: N-nop, aún. . . . . *se suelta del agarre de Sans*

Linka: Nooooooo mi lemmon T_T

Sans: Bueno chau lectores hasta el proximo cap ;)


	6. Snowdin y Sentimientos 12

**6\. Snowdin y Sentimientos? 1/2**

 **Narra la gran narradora yo XD**

Sans: Oigan, hay algo importante que deben recordar.

Linka ¿Y qué es? Preguntó

Sans: Mi hermano tiene un ataque muy especial.

Nick: ¿Especial?

Sans: Si, si ven un ataque azul, no se muevan y no les hará daño.

Haru: Pero Sans nosotros no queremos pelear con él. Le dijo a él

Sans: Igual por las dudas, bueno ustedes continúen.

Delante de ellos estaba congelado como para patinar y en el centro había un letrero, Nick y Haru se acercaron patinando para leerlo.

Haru: Norte hielo Sur hielo Oeste hielo Este pueblo de Snowdin. Leyó

Linka: Entonces vamos al Este ¡en marcha! Dijo caminando al Este(... y hielo)

Haru y Nick la siguieron, pero apareció otro perro.

Nick: No es justo yo quiero acariciarlo. Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Linka: Pues ahora es mi turno de acariciar. Respondió

Acaricio a Lesser Dog que luego la atacó ella lo esquivo, lo acarició de nuevo volvió a esquivar su ataque, acarició otra vez pero esta vez ella no pudo esquivar su ataque.

Linka: Agh... dijo por el ataque. Luego de un rato ella lo perdono y consiguió 20 de oro.

Haru: Bueno ahora hacia el Este. Dijo animada.

Nick: Quiero ir al Norte primero. Dijo

Linka: Está bien, seguiremos a tu nariz jaja. Responde

Nick: Te he dicho qu-

Linka: Si si que no eres un perro, ahora vamos rápido al Norte que quiero ir a Snowdin. Dijo caminando al Norte. **N/A (** _MdN=Muñeco de Nieve para resumir_ **)**

MdN: Hola. soy un muñeco de nieve. Quiero ver el mundo. . . pero no puedo moverme. Si fueras tan amable, viajero por favor. . . Toma un trozo de mi y llevalo lejos.

Nick: ¡Claro! Dijo agarrando un trozo.

MdN: Gracias. . . ¡Buena suerte!

Estaban caminando hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con Sans y Papyrus. Que estaban discutiendo otra vez.

Papyrus: ¡ERES MUY VAGO! ¡PASASTE TODA LA NOCHE HECHANDOTE UNA SIESTA!

Sans: Creo que a eso se le llama... dormir.

Papyrus: ¡EXCUSAS, EXCUSAS!

Linka/Haru/Nick: Jajajaja. Se rieron por la escena divertida.

Papyrus: ¡OH-JO! ¡EL HUMANO HA LLEGADO! ¡MI HERMANO Y YO HEMOS CREADO ALGUNOS PUZZLES! ¡PARA PODER DETENERTE! CREO QUE ESTE TE PARECERÁ... ¡BASTANTE INTENSO! PUES VERAS ESTE ES... ¡EL LABERINTO DE ELECTRICIDAD INVISIBLE! ¡CUANDO TOQUES LAS PAREDES DE ESTE LABERINTO, ¡ESTE ORBE ADMINISTRARA UNA DESCARGA! ¡PORQUE! LA CANTIDAD DE DIVERSIÓN QUE TAL VEZ TENGAS, CREO QUE SERÁ MÁS BIEN PEQUEÑA. VALE YA PUEDES AVANZAR.

Haru: Y ¿quién ira?

Linka: Yop * _El es bastante tierno_ * Ella dio unos pasos y Papyrus se electrico.

Linka: ¡Paps! lo siento ¿estas bien? Preguntó preocupada.

Papyrus: SI ESTOY BIEN HUMANA, ¡SANS! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO!?

Sans: Creo que el humano tiene que sujetar el orbe.

Papyrus: OH, VALE. Se acerca a ella. ¡SUJETA ESTO, POR FAVOR!

Linka: Claro.

Papyrus: ¡VALE, PRUEBA AHORA!

Linka: Ok. Respondió mientras caminaba por el camino marcado por él.

Papyrus: ¡INCREIBLE! ¡CARACOL ESCURRIDIZO!

Linka: N-no ha sido nada. Dijo un poco sonrojada * _Qué me esta pasando ¡¿estoy enferma?!_ *

Papyrus: LO HAS RESUELTO MUY FÁCILMENTE... ¡DEMACIADO! ¡SIN EMBARGO! ¡EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE NO SERA FÁCIL! ¡LO HA DISEÑADO MI HERMANO SANS!

Haru: *Entonces la proóxima vez es mi turno* Pensó sonriendo sin darse cuenta que cierto esqueleto la observaba.

Papyrus: ¡SEGURO QUE TE DESCONCERTARA! ¡YO SE QUE A MI SI! ¡NYE JEJEJEJE! ***se va***

Sans: Oigan, gracias. . . . parece que mi hermano se lo está pasando genial.

Haru: No es nada, esto es muy divertido. Dijo sonriéndole

Sans: * _Que lindo que es su sonrisa, pero que estoy pensando_ * Por cierto ¿han visto ese traje tan raro que lleva puesto?

Linka: Si, ¿Por? * _Con ese traje se ve muy kawaii_ *

Sans: Lo hicimos hace unas cuantas semanas para una fiesta de disfraces. Es lo único que se pone desde entonces. . . . no para de llamarlo su "cuerpo de combate". Tio. ¿A que mi hermano mola?

Nick: Si el mo-

Linka: No, no mola. Dijo con su pelo tapando sus ojos.

Sans: ¿Qué? Preguntó con sus cuencas vacias.

Linka: Que no mola. . . . Esa palabra no describe lo cool, genial, amable, tierno y lindo, que es y la lista es muy larga. Dijo sonriendo alege y algo sonrojada.

Sans: Cierto jeje.

Luego de eso ellos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron un conejo en un puesto de heladitos.

Vendedor: No entiendo por qué no vendo nada. . . . Hace el tiempo perfecto para tomar algo frío. . . . ¡OH! ¡UNOS CLIENTES! ¡Hola! ¿Te apetece algo de heladito? ¡Es el aperitivo que caldea tu corazón! ¡Solo por 15 de oro!

Nick/Linka: ¡Si helado! Gritaron los dos juntos.

Haru: Yo quiero de durazno y ananá. Pidió

Nick: ¡Yo quiero de chocolate!

Linka: ¡Y yo de chocolate y crema americana! Dijo emocionada or el helado. *¬*

Vendedor: ¡Aquí tienen! ¡Que tengan un día super-genial!

Cruzaron un pequeño puente y al otro lado se encontraba Sans.

Haru/Linka/Nick: Hola Sans. Lo saludo mientras le daba una lamida a su helado.

Sans: Hola. Yo también he pensado en vender aperitivos. Dijo

Haru: ¿En serio? Pregunto entusiasmada.

Sans: Claro. ¿Quieres nieve frita? Son solo 5 de oro.

Haru: ¡Si! Dijo

Sans: ¿He dicho 5 de oro? quise decir 50. Se corregio.

Haru: ¡Sigo queriendo! Respondió

Sans: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué te parece 5000? Preguntó

Haru: No, ya no me alcanza... Dijo desanimada.

Sans: Bueno, de alguna manera tengo que pagar las materias primas.

Haru: Eres malo Sans. Le dijo inflando las mejillas y haciendo un puchero.

Haru: Hey espérenme aquí un momento. Dijo pasando por al ado de Sans.

Linka: Y. . . . ¿qué está haciendo Paps? Preguntó

Sans: Preparando el siguiente puzzle, ¿por qué?

Linka: N-nada solo pregunto por curiosidad. Contestó nerviosa.

Sans: Hmm. . . . . * _Creo que alguien gusta de Paps jeje_ *

Haru: Ya volvi. Dijo

Nick: Y ¿donde fuiste? Preguntó

Haru: Solo fui a ver qué es lo que había por alla. Dijo apuntando la dirección donde fue.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Papyrus y Sans.

Papyrus: ¡HUMANA! ESPERO QUE ESTES LISTA PARA. . . . ¡SANS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL PUZZLE!?

Sans: Está justo ahí en el suelo. Estoy seguro que no lo superara.

Haru se acercó al centro donde había un papel tirado, lo levantó y. . . . .

Haru: *¿Un crucigrama?* Lo dejo ahí y se acercó frente a Sans.

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡ESO NO HA HECHO NADA!

Sans: Ups. Sabía que tendria que haber usado el crucigrama de hoy.

Papyrus: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CRUCIGRAMA?! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DICHO ESO! EN MI OPINIÓN. . . . LA SOPA DE LETRA ES FÁCILMENTE LA MÁS DIFÍCIL.

Sans: ¿Qué? ¿en serio, tío? ¿Ese revoltijo de letras facilito? no es un hueso tan duro de roer como piensas.

Papyrus: NO. ME LO CREO. ¡HUMANOS! ¡RESUELVAN ESTA DISPUTA!

Haru: Crucigrama.

Nick: Sopa de letras.

Linka: Los dos :v . . .

Papyrus: ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡SÍ! ¡LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER MUY INTELIGENTES! ¡SI TAMBIÉN VEN LA SOPA DE LETRAS TAN DIFICIL! ¡NYE ¡JE! ¡JE! ¡JE! ***se va***

Sans: Gracias por decir "sopa de letras" para apaciguar a mi hermano. Ayer se quedó perplejo intentando "resolver" el horóscopo.

Nick: ¡Hey! la sopa de letras si es difícil de resolver, y lo del horóscopo también es compradecible, suele pasar. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Linka: Realmente a mi se me complica los dos. Dijo

Haru: Para mi los dos son facil de resolver. Respondió sonriendole calídamente.

Sans: jeje el caso de ustedes dos son especiales jeje. Contestó mirando a Haru.

Haru: Bueno nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego Sans. dijo dandole un beso en su "mejilla".

Cuando Haru y los demas se fueron, Sans un poco sonrojado se tocó la "mejilla" donde ella le había besado.

Sans: jeje Creo que ya me estas gustando mucho más. . . . Haru.

.

 _Hacer una promesa, jugar a resolver puzzles, Comer heladitos y sentir algo por un esqueleto te llena de_ **VALENTIA**. . . .

.

 _Hacer también una promesa, acariciar a un perro, comer heladitos, jugar a resolver puzzles y sentir algo por el esqueleto alto te llena de_ **JUSTICIA** y **PERSEVERANCIA**. . . .

.

.

 **Hey aqui el cap 6, si siempre me tardo un monton, pero hoy he prometido a mi amiga Linka que mañana subire 2 capitulos. Si escucharon. . . digo leyeron bien 2 capitulos en un dia y si no los subo dejo que ustedes me hagan 3 retos o prensa cualquiera, pero solo 3.**

Sans: Hey no lo vayas a olvidar linda ;)

Linka: Si, o sino te hare el reto más vergonzoso que puedas imaginar :3

Yo: O-ok, sera mejor que los suba.

Sans: Yo ya tengo mi reto preparado jeje ;)

Linka: Yo también :D

Yo: Será mejor si los suba los 2, no quiero saber que me haran.


End file.
